This invention relates to a circular knitting machine, and more particularly to a ring saw apparatus for a circular knitting machine.
In a conventional circular knitting machine, the threads fed to the needles are engaged and carried by the teeth of a saw blade rotatably to a knife fixed upon the dial pad for cutting the threads. The conventional saw blade in a circular knitting machine is provided with an upward projecting, circular or cylindrical inner flange surrounding a recessed seat adapted to rotatably engage the annular bearing on the dial pad.
When the teeth of a conventional saw blade become dull, the saw blade is removed for sharpening. However, it is difficult to sharpen the teeth of the saw blade because of the projecting annular inner flange. The sharpening of such saw teeth is laborious and time-consuming.
Furthermore, the manufacture of such conventional saw blades is difficult because of the inner flange projecting from the upper face of the saw blade.